rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 23.1 Niet Solo
76) Lian: well since the other two can't make ti so no negotiation, as you have a month of stuff, anything else you are interested in working on? (77) Shadell: Niet's made the chainmail bikini and planning for something. (76) Lian: any plans on Danzi? (78) Danizelle: Dani's hunting for anything that might be a useful card for the negotiations (76) Lian: you could test your nuke (77) Shadell: We don't have one made for a while yet. (78) Danizelle: We have a nuke? (78) Danizelle: Since we have a huge first age city I was thinking about seeing if any of the ancient buildings had somnething usable as a bargaining chip in them (78) Danizelle: Something a deathlord might drool a little over (76) Lian: well you do have an extremely high infrstructure (78) Danizelle: and of course, Niet's going to be encouraged to inject ccute into her rrngineering projects. (78) Danizelle: whenever Ceylin and Lightning aren't looking (76) Lian: that's pretty much what she does on herown.. (77) Shadell: Yeah. (76) Lian: so where do you want to test it? (77) Niet: The labyrinth! (77) Niet: Or more seriously, does the Mask have any resources we can blow up without destroying Thorns? (76) Lian: he has a pretty sizable chunk of creation under his command (78) Danizelle: sorry guys. I just had my sister call me frantic. (78) Danizelle: gotta go. (76) Lian: hmmmmmmmmm (76) Lian: well Shadell, Niet can design or go play with someone she's interested in talking to (78) Danizelle: Disconnecting from server... (78) Danizelle (exit): 21:36 (77) Niet: Niet's working probably. (77) Niet: Not quite sure who she'd talk to. (76) Lian: her stalkee? her mentor? Those other NPcs that run around (77) Niet: Hmmm. (77) Niet: She might go after that one fiend, but it might be tricky to do that alone. (77) Niet: She only has a few days, so going to Eye would be tricky. (76) Lian: 12 days round trip from Densandsor (76) Lian: which you have if you want (77) Niet: She's already spent about 15 days probably. (77) Niet: We need five to get to the Walker, right? (77) Niet: So that's 8. (76) Lian: No, its abit over 2 days (77) Niet: Oh? (76) Lian: Trains are fucking fast (76) Lian: I mena you could always build a faster airfleet now but right now your trains are your fastest thing, 300 mph (77) Niet: Wait, that fast? (76) Lian: that's what Tunnel cars go at, nad they are artifact 3s (77) Niet: Ah. (76) Lian: you jumped half a year and have been using your stuff so the trains are fast and ready. (77) Niet: Hmm. (77) Niet: Of course telling Eye about the project puts on the probability of losing control to him. (76) Lian: right well you have alot of options (77) Niet: Right. (77) Niet: Hmm. (76) Lian: so where do you want to go? (77) Niet: Whatever happened to Red Famine? (76) Lian: well he's clearly not where you left him (77) Niet: Are there any infernals in hell? (77) Niet: Niet'd want to try and check on the other group in the eastern area. (76) Lian: she can check (77) Niet: She will. (77) Niet: That or a blessed isle coven. (76) Lian: Just check around the Infernal super secret clubhouse? (77) Niet: I guess. (76) Louis: she enventually find the guy who spoke at the Thing at one of the hospital areas (77) Niet: Is he injured? (76) Louis: he's getting grafts.. (76) Louis: not like they were intirely voluntarily needed... (76) Louis: Or that is to say it looks like the arm that is being replaced doesn't look like it was removed cleanly (77) Niet: Ah. (77) Niet: Assuming he's conscious Niet approaches him and waves. (76) Louis: "Do you want something?" (77) Niet: "The east's been attacked by something?" (76) Louis: "Yes.." (77) Niet: "What is it exactly?" (76) Louis: "I have no idea" (77) Niet: "Describe it?" (76) Louis: A woman, thin but muscular, eight feet tall, clawed black talonee hands and feet, short blue hair, blood red eyes, cat like teeth. Big purple and black wings (77) Niet: "Just one person?" (76) Louis: "yeah she was able to throw around stuff like Adamant sorcery but quick.." (77) Niet: "Really?" (77) Niet: "Did she speak at all or just attack?" (76) Louis: "Nothing I understood.. she seemed to care more about eating chunks of people than actuallly killing.." (77) Niet: "Did she say anything that sounded like the word Vel?" (76) Louis: "Velos" (77) Niet: "Well, thank you." (76) Louis: "That's it?" (77) Niet: Niet shrugs. (77) Niet: "Do you know anything else?" (77) Niet: "Where was she last seen?" (76) Louis: "On and off she's claiming the parts of Halta that the Bull didn't take" (77) Niet: "I see." (76) Louis: "she bit off my arm..: (77) Niet: "They're giving you a new one." (76) Louis: "It still hurt" (77) Niet: "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" (76) Louis: "I'd like some less sarcasm when someone asks for information" (77) Niet: "What?" Niet cocks her head to the side curiously. (76) Louis: "You don't have to mock me" (77) Niet: Niet scratches her chin. "Hmm?" (76) Louis: "Just go away" (77) Niet: "OK~?" (77) Niet: !* (77) Niet: Niet leaves, and proceeds to head toward Oramus' location. (76) Oramus: Well she knows the way (77) Niet: Niet approaches the eldest of the yozis, a tad nervously too. (77) Niet: "Hello. I have news on Vel, perhaps." (76) Oramus: "Oh?" (77) Niet: "Has Vel been known to take the form of a tall woman with wings and talons." (76) Oramus: "Not really" (77) Niet: "I see. Such an individual was sighted in Halta. She weilded powers comparable to the adamant circle." (76) Oramus: "then go check it out" (77) Niet: "We shall." (77) Niet: "She mentioned the word Velos. Does that refer to Vel?' (76) Oramus: "I have no idea what it means" (77) Niet: "I see." (76) Oramus: "That;s all you have?" (77) Niet: "She's been known to care more about eating chunks of people instead of kill them." (76) Oramus: "there could be a relation" (77) Niet: "This is similar to Vel's habits?" (76) Oramus: "Somewhat" (77) Niet: "I see. Also, the Nagoutl seemed to run off somewhere after being released." (76) Oramus: "IS there any other information you'd like me to figure out the implications of?" (77) Niet: "Not at the moment. I just thought you might wish to know." (76) Oramus: "that you have vague bits of info and nothing solid" (77) Niet: "Or that Vel could be in Creation. (76) Oramus: "Well go find out, I am STUCK HERE" (77) Niet: "As you wish." (77) Niet: "There is one other thing. I've created a weaponized protoshinmaic vortex. It's quite cute, but could use testing. Would it make your stay more palatable at the least?" (76) Oramus: "its a weapon" (77) Niet: "It creates wyld." (76) Oramus: "not enough" (77) Niet: "I see." (76) Oramus: "IS there anything useful?" (77) Niet: "Nothing else." (76) Oramus: "you may leave" (77) Niet: Niet bows and hurries out. (76) Lian: anyone else? (77) Niet: Not that I can think of. (76) Lian: alright 3 (77) Niet: Cool. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights